You Can Have The Best Of Me
by Dcm3387
Summary: [Chap 14 up]Kira and Conner are two different people with very little in common. What happens when a twist of events happens and the White Ranger gets involved? Will they fall in love or hate each other more? R&R [Comeplete]
1. A Jock and An Artist

**A/N:** This is an old fic I wrote. It takes place before White Thunder. Somewhere around there. This is an A.U.

* * *

**You Can Have the Best Of Me**

**By **

**EarthGuardian A.k.a Dcm3387**

* * *

**Chapter 1**: A Jock and Artist  
  
The school bell rang and Conner closed his locker door shut. It has been a few weeks after he became the Red Dino Thunder Ranger and he was getting use to his busy life. He threw his backpack over his shoulder and brushed his hands through his hair as he made his way through the crowd of kids to get to Science Class. Opening the door, the young jock made his way into the room and took his seat. Students after students were entering the class and taking their respective seat. Conner pulled out his red note book and looked up to see Ethan walking in with his Laptop. Ethan nodded to his friend and teammate before taking his seat in the back of the room. Doctor Tommy Oliver walked in, holding a small suite case. He closed the door and placed it on his desk before looking up at everyone. The class all turned silent and turned to him.

* * *

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else  
  
I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more_

* * *

"Morning Class." Dr O spoke up.  
  
"Morning." The class chorus all once.   
  
Dr O glanced around the class and noticed a few seats missing. He sighed and wrote an assignment on the board before turning back to them.  
  
"Has anyone seen Kira? Or Cassidy and Devin for that matter?" Dr O asked.  
  
The class remained silent, exchanging glances at each other. Dr O shifted his eyes to Conner, who just shrugged and looked down at his note book.   
  
"If I'm not mistaken, isn't that Kira out there." Ethan pointed out the window with his blue pen.   
  
Tommy walked over to the window and stared out, to see Kira playing her guitar out on the grass. The sun was shining brightly down on her, as the trees swayed in the background.   
  
Tommy turned to Conner and then back at Kira, "Hey Conner. Why don't you remind her that class already began." He suggested.  
  
Conner groaned, "Do I have to Dr. O? She'll just bite my head off. Like she always do."   
  
"Just do it." He responded before walking back to his desk.

* * *

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved  
  
Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore  
_

* * *

Conner sighed and stood up from his stool, making his way out the room into the empty hall way. He turned his head to see Cassidy and Devin running past him, nearly knocking him over. He watched as they enter Dr. O's class room before heading towards the exit. He opened the door, the sun's ray hitting him in the eyes. He covered them with his hands and looked over to see Kira. Conner stood there, watching her strum the cords on her guitar, humming a small melody. She looked so beautiful, sitting there in the golden sun. Conner couldn't deny that. He cracked a small smile and slowly started walking. He bent down and picked up a soccer ball and made his way up the field towards her.   
  
"Kira." He spoke up to her  
  
She looked up and smiled, "Hey Conner."   
  
"You do know, class started right?" He asked her.  
  
She shrugged, "Yeah I do, but I'm trying to finish this song. I'm on a role."   
  
Conner chuckled and took a seat next to her, in the grass. He tossed the soccer ball up and down and looked at her.   
  
"So what's this song about?" He asked curiously  
  
"A love song." She said softly, "Wanna hear?"  
  
Conner shrugged, "Why not?"

* * *

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want  
  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved  
_

* * *

She started to play the guitar again, humming a little. Conner put down the ball and laid on the grass, looking up at the sky. He listen carefully of the awesome song she was producing. The tune was so relaxing and nice.   
  
She began to sing her heart out, "So here I lay, on the grass, staring up at the starry night. Here I lay, in a different world, wishing and waiting for you. Love has bound me, and taken me away, but I wouldn't have it any other way."   
  
Conner smiled, the wind began to pick up again. He felt the cool breeze blow by as she continued to sing. He sat up and stared at her.   
  
"Love is just some crazy thing, some crazy thing I need. Love keeps me going now, going farther then I can. Makes me do things, I never thought I could. Love is just a crazy thing, no your the crazy thing, the greatest thing that has happen to me.." She began to trail off.  
  
"Is that it?" Conner asked, a bit disappointed.  
  
"I'm not done yet. It's sort of in the works.." She responded.  
  
Conner laughed and leaned back, "I like the song."  
  
She bit her lips and began to blush. She was a bit speechless. She turned her head away to look out into the distant.   
  
Conner leaned over, "Is something wrong? Did I say something stupid?"  
  
She smiled, "No Conner." She replied, turning back to him, "Let's go to class." She said as she stood up.   
  
She extended her hand and helped her friend up and they both began to walk off the field.

* * *

_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls _

* * *

"You seam to be in a good mood." Conner pointed out as he opened the school door for her.  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Don't get use to it Con boy." She joked, "To be honest. Since I got to know you a little, your not all that of a jerk."  
  
Conner couldn't help but chuckle, "Yeah I know. Who could resist a boy like me."  
  
She groaned and began walking away from Conner, heading towards the classroom. Conner stood there at the door, trying to figure out what just happen. Kira put her hands on the door knob and smiled, looking back at him, giving him a small wink before entering the room. Conner scratched his head and stood there crossing his arms.   
  
"This science class, just might be interesting." He commented.  
  
---  
End Chapter


	2. Experimental Crazy

**You Can Have The Best Of Me**

**Chapter 2**: Experiment Crazy  
  
Conner closed the door of the science room behind him and looked at all the students. They were busy paying attention to Dr O's lecture, jotting down notes. Conner walked slowly to his seat and sat down, opening his note book. He glanced over to Kira, who was jotting a few things down. He looked back over at Dr O, watching as he wrote things on the board.

* * *

_Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you  
  
As years go by  
I race the clock with you  
But if you died right now  
You know that I'd die to  
I'd die too_

* * *

"Okay, so Baking Soda and Vinegar reacts because of a chemical reaction within the compound of both of them." Tommy was explaining.  
  
Devin raised his hand, "I don't get it." He said usually.   
  
Cassidy sighed, "Devin, come on. Pay attention."  
  
Tommy chuckled, "How bout this. Everyone pair off with a partner, and we will do an experiment."   
  
The students all stood up from there stools and began choosing partners. Conner looked around and spotted Kira still sitting at her table. He glanced over to Ethan, then back at her. He wasn't sure who to choose. Ethan rolled his eyes, grinning a bit. He turned and pulled a random student towards him and patted him on his back.  
  
"You'll be my partner." He told him.  
  
Conner laughed and grabbed his note book and went over to Kira. She glanced up and smiled at him.

* * *

_You remind me of the times  
When I knew who I was (I was)  
But still the second hand will catch us  
Like it always does  
  
We'll make the same mistakes  
I'll take the fall for you  
I hope you need this now  
Cause I know I still do_

* * *

"Let me guess? Everyone was taken, so I'm your last choice?" She asked   
  
Conner grinned, taking a seat next to her, "No, you were my first to be truthful."  
  
Tommy came over to the table and handed them each of the material to do the experiment. Conner and Kira smiled at him as he walked past him to give the other students their materials. Conner grabbed the box of baking soda and looked into it.   
  
"What are we suppose to do?" He asked as he poured some out into a coup.   
  
Kira smirked, "We need to build a rocket ship but with only with the materials given."  
  
Conner gave a puzzled look and glanced at the only two materials he had.  
  
"How are we suppose to build a rocket ship out of baking soda and vinegar?" Conner asked.   
  
Kira started to giggle, trying to hold an insult back. Conner thought for a sec and hit himself in the head.  
  
"oh.. haha funny.." He joked.  
  
Kira calmed down a bit, "I thought so." She replied

* * *

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
  
Should I bite my tongue?  
Until blood soaks my shirt  
We'll never fall apart  
Tell me why this hurts so much  
My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
But still we'll say, "remember when"  
Just like we always do  
Just like we always do_

* * *

"Okay, let's do this!" Conner exclaimed as he grabbed the vinegar from Kira. He took the box and dumped the rest of the baking soda into the jar and then unscrewed the cap of the vinegar bottle.   
  
"That's a lot.." Kira pointed out.  
  
Conner grinned, "I know. This will be sweet."  
  
He began to pour the whole thing in the cup. The baking soda started to fizzle and rise. Conner practically empty the bottle. He began to back away when the liquid overflowed on to the counter.  
  
"Conner!!" Kira shouted.  
  
Tommy turned around to see the mess forming in front of him. He took off his glasses and groaned. All the kids turned and watched as the mess spread every where.  
  
"Don't just stand there Eienstein. Clean it up!" Ethan yelled out to them.  
  
Conner and Kira nodded and grabbed some paper towels. They began to clean the place up. Tommy walked over to them, and they both glanced up.  
  
"Heh.. hey Dr O." Conner chuckled a bit  
  
"Conner.. follow directions." He said and turned away.   
  
Kira giggled. Conner rolled his eyes and threw a towel at her. She took it by surprise and threw hers back at him.

* * *

Yeah I'd spill my heart!!!  
Yeah I'd spill my heart for you!!!  
  
My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
Mistakes like friends do  
  
My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
Made the same mistakes

* * *

Kira smiled, "Loser." She joked and went to grab her note book.  
  
"Loser? Oh pu-lease." Conner said as he followed her, "Why you got to be so hostile?"  
  
Kira turned around and smirked, "Believe me Conner, when I'm hostile, you'll know it." She laughed as she took a seat.   
  
Tommy walked to the front of the class, "Okay, let's review what we just did in our experiment."  
  
Conner shrugged and turned to sit at an empty chair next to Ethan. The blue boy turned around towards him.  
  
"Dude, what are you doing?" He whispered.  
  
Conner raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"  
  
"You're all over Kira." He chuckled.  
  
Conner rolled his eyes, "No I'm not. Were friends."  
  
"Oh yeah, yeah you are." He sarcasticlly replied, "Just friends. I'll believe you."  
  
"You think she ever be with a guy like me? I'm a jock." Conner pointed out.  
  
Ethan shrugged, "I don't know. Kira is hard to read."  
  
Conner sighed and looked over at her. She looked up and waved before going back to her work. He opened his note book as Tommy began talking again.

* * *

_My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
Made the same mistakes  
  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
Until the day I die!!!_  
---  
  
End Chapter


	3. I Can't Read You

**You Can Have The Best Of Me **

**Chapter 3**: I can't read you  
  
The class bell rang and science was already over. Tommy quickly wrote on the chalk board, their homework assignment. Kira looked up and jotted down the pages that she had to take notes on before gathering her stuff. She grabbed her bag and threw it over her back before exiting the room quickly. Conner sighed and grabbed his stuff and slowly started to walk out. He glanced at the wall and noticed a piece of paper hanging on it. Ethan walked over and read it.

* * *

_I'm never shy but this is different  
I can't explain the way I'm feeling tonight  
I'm losing control of my heart  
Tell me what can I do to make you happy  
Nothing I ever say seems to come out right  
I'm losing control of my heart_

* * *

"Guess the dance is this Friday. Not too shabby." Ethan commented.  
  
Conner glanced over to him, "You going with anyone?" He asked curiously.  
  
Ethan shrugged and walked out of the room, Conner following close behind as they made there way through the crowed of kids.  
  
"No, I'm not even going." He replied.  
  
Conner raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"  
  
"Why should I? I don't got a date. Probably go home and participate on an online tournament."  
  
Conner rolled his eyes, "Come on man! You got to go to these things. What do you got to lose?"  
  
Ethan smirked, "Oh yeah? And who are you going with?"

* * *

_And I wish that I could be  
Another better part of me  
Can't hear what your thinking  
Maybe if I just let go  
you'd open up your heart_

* * *

Conner looked over and noticed Kira digging through her locker. His mind began to wonder a little. Ethan stared at him, trying to figure out what he was doing. He waved his hand in front of Conner's face before snapping his finger. Conner blinked a few seconds and looked at him.  
  
"What?" He asked a bit angrily.  
  
Ethan chuckled, "Oh no, you're not going to ask her are you?"  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Conner glared at him  
  
Ethan put his hands up in defense. He just laughed and walked off, giving Conner an annoyed and confused feeling.   
  
School had ended rather quickly and the rangers found themselves hanging out at the Cyber Cafe. Conner walked into the building and spotted Hayley serving a few customers. He walked over and waved to her.

* * *

_But I can't read you  
I wish I knew what's going through your mind  
Can't touch you, your heart defending I get left behind  
I can't reach you  
I wish I knew what's going through your mind  
Can't touch you, your heart protecting I get left behind  
I like you so much I'm acting stupid  
I can't play the game I'm all intense and alive  
I'm losing control of my heart  
I'm not supposed to be this nervous  
I should play my hand all cool and calm  
I can't breathe  
I'm losing control of my heart_

* * *

"Hey Conner." She smiled at him.  
  
Conner nodded, looking around the room. He spotted Ethan playing a game on one of the laptops and Trent and Kira talking on the couch. He looked back at Hayley.  
  
"Seen Dr O? I wanted to ask him about the homework."  
  
Hayley shrugged, "I think he's locating some more dino eggs or something. I've been at work all day."   
  
"Oh." Conner responded, "All right."   
  
Conner took a seat and Hayley poured him a glass of soda. He took a sip, noticing from the corner of his eyes, Kira walking over. She smiled and looked at the two of them.  
  
"Hey guys." She said, "Hey Hayley, Can I have some apple juice?"  
  
Hayley nodded, "No problem. Hold on a sec."

* * *

_And I wish that you could see  
The other better parts of me  
Feel this fire I'm feeling  
Then you'd see me in control  
And baby then you'd know_

* * *

Kira turned to Conner and leaned on the counter.   
  
"So you going to the dance?" She asked curiously.  
  
Conner shrugged, "If I ask someone."   
  
She laughed and pulled his hands towards her, "Oh come on Conner! I'd like you to go?"  
  
Conner's heart started beating, "You do!?"  
  
She nodded, "Yeah! I asked Trent to take me to the dance! We can all have fun there!"  
  
Conner's smile faded into a small frown. His heart sort of sunk low at the words he just heard.  
  
"Oh.. Trent's going?"  
  
"Is that okay?" She asked  
  
He nodded, "Yeah, there's no problem. I guess I'll go."  
  
She jumped for joy. It was odd how she was acting lately. A bit cheerful and less attitude. That didn't last long.  
  
Conner laughed, "I can't imagine you dancing though."   
  
Kira's eyes shifted and she glared at him, punching him in the shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me? You're a complete dork Conner." She smirked and turned to walk away, "Wait till the dance comes around. I'll prove you wrong jock boy." She grinned.

* * *

_But I can't read you  
I wish I knew what's going through your mind  
Can't touch you, your heart protecting I get left behind  
I can't read you  
I wish I knew what's going through your mind  
Can't touch you, your heart defending I get left behind_

* * *

Hayley came out of the backroom with an apple juice, "Here you go.." She began trailing off as she watched her walk towards the exit.  
  
"Never mine Hayley. I'm not that thirsty after all. Conner made me lost my quench."  
  
Conner's mouth draw dropped as he watched her exit with Trent. Trent gave a small wave before closing the door behind him. Conner turned around and groaned, placing his head on the counter.  
  
"What just happened?" She asked.  
  
"I think she's challenging me. I don't know." He replied.  
--  
End Chapter


	4. Dance Fever

**You Can Have The Best Of Me**

****

**Chapter 4**: Dance Fever   
  
The week had past and it was Friday night of the dance. Conner was home busy trying to get ready, searching through his room, through his mess to find something nice to wear. He opened the dresser drawer and through all his shirts and pants out till he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a long red tie with a mix of black. He went over to his closet and found the white button shirt he was going to wear. He put on the white button dress shirt over the shirt he was wearing and pulled the tie over. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. He grabbed his black leather jacket and stuck it on. Then he heard the door bell ring. Added last touches to his hair, he walked out of his room and towards the front door. His parents were out for the night and he was all alone in the house. He opened the door and there stood Ethan, wearing his blue jeans, jacket and a white shirt.

* * *

_Music is playing in the darkness  
And a lantern goes swinging by  
Shadows flickering my heart's jittering  
Just you and i  
Not tonight come tomorrow  
When ev'rything's sunny and bright (sunny and bright)  
No no no come tomorrow 'cause then  
We'll be waiting in the moonlight_

* * *

"Hey Ethan. What are you doing here?" Conner asked.  
  
Ethan shrugged and took a step inside, "I decided to go the dance. Thought I catch a lift with you." He answered.  
  
Conner chuckled, "You're going in that?"  
  
"I said I will go, not dress up for it. Come on man, can't be late." He told him and pushed him out the door.   
  
They both walked over to Conner's car and got in. He pulled out of the driveway and began driving towards Reefside High. They drove under the archway, Ethan spotted tons of students walking into the building. The music was blasting from inside. Ethan and Conner walked up the steps and inside. Crowds of kids were hanging out in the hall way. They made there way through and into the large gym where the dance was held. The music was loud, and strobes lights were flashing everywhere. Everyone was dancing and screaming.   
  
"Oh sweet food." Conner spotted the refreshment table in the corner. They both walked over and Conner grabbed himself a drink.   
  
"Hey Conner." A feminine voice from behind her spoke.  
  
Conner turned around, and dropped his drink at what he saw. Kira was standing there in front of him. She was wearing a glittering yellow strapless dress that went down to the knees. She also had two silver earnings in each of her ears and her hair was curly and down towards her shoulder. Conner quickly picked up the plastic cup as Kira giggled.

* * *

_We'll go walking in the moonlight  
Walking in the moonlight  
Laughter ringing in the darkness  
People drinking for days gone by  
Time don't mean a thing  
When you're by my side  
Please stay awhile_

* * *

"Kira.. You look beautiful." He whispered.  
  
Kira blushed, bitting her lips. She tried to hold back a small laugh and insult. Conner smiled, but it faded away when Trent walked up next to her and put his hands around her wait. He was wearing a white suite and black tie.   
  
"Hey Conner." Trent spoke up.  
  
Conner tried to act tough, "Yo." He replied.  
  
Trent turned to Kira and she smiled at him.  
  
"Wanna dance?" Trent asked her.  
  
"Sure. Why not." She shrugged and pulled him onto the dance floor.   
  
Conner and Ethan watched as they began dancing to an extremely upbeat song. Kira wrapped her hands around Trent's neck and hung herself off him as she danced. They were beginning to define the whole meaning of dirty dancing.

* * *

_You know I never could forsee the future years  
You know I never could see  
Where life was leading me  
But will we be together forever?   
What will be my love?   
Can't you see that I just don't know_

* * *

"Oh man, Kira looks fine tonight." Ethan said astounded.  
  
Conner glared at him, "Oh shut up."   
  
"What? You blew your chance." He laughed.  
  
Conner sighed and handed him the cup he was holding.  
  
"Maybe not." He replied and walked towards them. Ethan set the cup down on the table and gave a puzzle looked. Conner walked over there and broke them apart.  
  
"You can't dance Kira." He smirked.  
  
Kira jaw dropped, "Excuse me? Wanna bet?"  
  
Conner grinned and extended his hand, "Prove it. Show me what you got."   
  
Inside, Conner could feel the heat rise. He couldn't believe he was doing this. This was the craziest thing he has ever done. Normally, he would never have a problem with a girl, or asking them something, but Kira was different. He couldn't quit put his finger on it yet.

* * *

_No not tonight not tomorrow  
Ev'rything's gonna be alright (sunny and bright)  
Wait and see if tomorrow we'll be  
As happy as we're feeling tonight  
We'll go walking in the moonlight (we'll be happy)  
Walking in the moonlight_

* * *

Kira laughed and extended her hand to reach his, "Oh I'll prove it Wonder Boy, and when I'm done with you, you wont be able to stand."   
  
Trent step aside and watched as Kira pulled him to the center floor. Ethan couldn't believe that he actually convinced her. Maybe he wasn't dumb after all, or maybe it was just a fluke. Either way Ethan, was impressed how he got her to dance with him.  
  
Conner took his leather jacket off and tossed it to Trent before wrapping his hands around Kira's waist from behind her. The upbeat music began to increase as they began to dance. Conner placed his chin on her shoulder as they both began to dance. Kira was moving like crazy, Conner doing the best he can to keep up. Kira broke away from his grip, spun around and wrapped her hands around his neck and continued dancing. There body heat began to intensified as they move their body to the beat. Conner closed his eyes and felt as if they were the only two in the room. There was no music, no people, no lights. Just them two. Sychronizing as one. Kira felt a strange feeling come over her. She looked up at Conner, who smiled at her. She couldn't help but laugh a little as she movied part of his hair out of the way to get a better look at him.   
  
"Well Conner, your not so bad of a dancer then I thought you were." Kira laughed.  
  
"Guess not. Its hard to keep up with you." He replied with a smile.  
  
She chuckled, "Haha, Conner. You're the last person I thought would make me laugh. I'm astounded, guess the whole ranger thing changed you."  
  
Trent glared at the both of them. He was a little jealous of what was going on. He threw the leather coat on the ground and walked towards them.   
  
"My turn kiddo." He pushed him away.  
  
Kira smiled and Trent wrapped his hands around her. Conner stood there as they began to dance. After a few minutes he interuptted and grabbed Kira to dance with again. At this point, Trent and Conner were both competing over one dance with Kira. She did the best she could to dance between them throughout the long song. After a while, Trent got annoyed and pushed Conner away.

* * *

_I can hear the music in the darkness  
Floating softly to where we lie  
No more questions now  
Let's enjoy tonight  
(just you and I) just you and i  
Just you and i  
Can't you see that we've gotta be together  
Be together just you and I just you and i  
No more questions just you and i_

* * *

"Get your own date jock boy." He sneered at him and turned to Kira.  
  
Conner glared at him as Kira gave him a small glance of sympathy.   
  
"I'm sorry Conner." She whispered as Trent pulled her away.   
  
Conner groaned and turned to walk off. He picked up his jacket and left the gym with haste outside. He was so angry at the results that just happened. He walked into the parking lot, when he noticed head lights coming towards him at high speed. He turned and his eyes widen.  
  
"Oh sh-"   
  
--  
End Chapter


	5. Mess Ups

**You Can Have The Best Of Me**

**Chapter 5**: Mess ups  
  
Conner quickly panicked as the car kept driving towards him. Apperently the driver hadn't noticed yet, and the car showed no sign of slowing down. Conner quickly used his Dino Speed and flipped over the car, not noticing a second car following the first  
  
"Hooooly shhhh" He started to scream as he landed on the hood of the car and rolled off onto the ground. The car stopped at a halt and a girl got out and quickly ran towards him.

* * *

_Restless tonight  
Cause I wasted the light  
Between both these times  
I drew a really thin line  
It's nothing I planned  
And not that I can  
But you should be mine  
Across that line_

* * *

"Oh my god." Cassidy's voice rang in his ears  
  
Conner looked up and noticed the blonde looking down at him and then back at her car.  
  
"You like totally screwed up my paint on my car. Do you have any idea how much this car cost? Huh? Conner, get up. I'm talking to you!"  
  
Conner groaned and laid on the ground. The night could not get any worst for him. Not only did he make himself look like a total idiot, he got hit by an automobile.  
  
'Yeah real smooth Conner.' He whispered to himself.

* * *

_If I traded it all  
If I gave it all away for one thing  
Just for one thing  
If I sorted it out_

* * *

Cassidy continued yapping, but Conner blocked her voice out. He groaned and sat up, scratching the back of his head. He looked up at that starry night above him before getting up. He started to walk away towards the soccer field. He walked over to the bleachers and sat down, sighing loudly.   
  
Inside Kira and Trent finished up their last dance and went over to the refreshment table. Ethan was sitting at a table, bored as ever. He was looking around to see where Conner went. Kira glanced over and noticed him.   
  
"Can you get my drink Trent? I wanna go say hi to Ethan." She told him.  
  
Trent nodded and turned towards the table as Kira walked over to Ethan. Her teammate looked up and smiled at her as she took a seat next to him.   
  
"Hey Ethan. Why aren't you dancing?" She asked.  
  
He shrugged, "I don't want to. I was looking for Conner, but I think he ran off." He answered.  
  
Kira sighed, "Oh. When did he leave?"

* * *

_If I knew all about this one thing  
Wouldn't that be something_

* * *

"Think 10 minutes ago. After he was done dancing with you." He said.  
  
Kira stood up, "I should find him. I feel bad. Trent told him to back off."   
"Well then, better catch him. I'll do the best to entertain Trent while your away." He chuckled.  
  
Kira smiled, "Thanks Ethan!" She said as she quickly ran out  
  
She quickly walked outside and looked around. The night was warm and the sky was clear, seeing tons of stars sparkling down onto the earth. She scanned the area and noticed Conner's car was still there. She walked forward and noticed Cassidy sitting in her car, filing her nails. Kira knocked on the window and got her attention.  
  
"Have you seen Conner?"She asked.  
  
Cassidy rolled her eyes, "You mean the jerk that ruined my car almost?"  
  
"What did he do?" She asked.  
  
She shrugged "He went flying into the air and falls on top of my car and falls to the ground."   
  
Kira gasped, "Oh my god. Is he okay?"  
  
"As if I care" She said bitterly, "If you want to know, he went up to the fields."   
  
Kira walked away quickly without saying another word to Cassidy. She ran up the hill and into the middle of the field. Conner was looking up at the sky when he noticed her. He looked at her as she walked around the field. He figured she must have been looking for him or something.

* * *

_I promise I might  
Not walk on by  
Maybe next time  
But not this time_

* * *

"Lost?" Conner yelled out.   
  
Kira spun around and smiled when she saw him sitting there. She sighed in relief that he was all right. She walked over to him and sat down next to him, keeping a big smile on her face. Conner looked around and then back at her.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"I'm just glad you're okay. I heard what happened. The car thing." She informed him.  
  
Conner chuckled a bit, "Uh yeah. I'll be fine. Just a little sore." He replied, "Aren't you suppose to be with your date?"  
  
Kira glared at him, "I came here to see if you were all right." She said, "Is that a problem?"  
  
"I'm fine. I think you should go back." He spoke casually   
  
Kira stood up, "Fine then. I try to be nice to you and your telling me off." She spoke as she walked away.  
  
"Hey!" Conner called out to her, "If I don't' recall, you didn't say anything when I was told off by your boy friend. I don't need your sympathy."  
  
Kira stopped in her tracks and turned around. Her face grew angry and upset.  
  
"First of all Conner, he's not my boyfriend. Second, who do you think you are!?" She snapped at him.

* * *

_Even though I know  
I don't want to know  
Yeah I guess I know  
I just hate how it sounds_

* * *

Conner gave a confused look, "What?"  
  
She crossed her arms and stared at him, "I was wrong. You haven't changed at all. You're still the same stupid Jock I met long ago."  
  
He stood up, "What!?"  
  
"I knew what you were trying to do Conner. That little act, to get me to dance with you. That was cute, but then you started fighting over me with Trent. I'm not a prize. I felt bad for you, when Trent told you off, but you knew I was with him at the dance. I-I."  
  
"Oh shut up Kira. I can take the hint." He said and stormed off.   
  
She groaned and sighed and turned back to the dance. She stormed inside where she found Trent and Ethan talking at the table.   
  
"Hey Kira. Everything All right?" Trent asked.  
  
"No." She snapped at him, "I'm going home." She informed him and turned around to walk off again.  
  
Trent and Ethan exchanged concerned looks. They weren't sure what was going on.  
--  
End Chap 


	6. Working Things Out

**You Can Have The Best Of Me**

**Chapter 6**: Work Things Out  
  
Saturday afternoon had came and Conner and Kira hadn't talked to each other since last night. Conner was a bit ticked off of what he heard last night. He wasn't sure why though. Maybe because she was acting cold hearted and mean or maybe because he knew she was right and he just didn't want to hear the truth, whatever it was, it didn't quite end well. Conner was driving his car down the street out of boredom. He looked over and noticed Kira walking along the side walks holding her guitar. He pulled up near her and slowly started to drive next to her, looking out the window.

* * *

_Another turning point  
A fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist  
Directs you where to go  
So make the best of this test  
And don't ask why  
It's not a question  
But a lesson learned in time  
It's something unpredictable  
But in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life_

* * *

"Do you need a lift?" He asked.   
  
Kira ignored him and kept walking. She didn't want to deal with a stupid jock right now. She wasn't in a mood for more arguments. Conner sighed and glanced back at the raod before looking back at her.  
  
"Come on Kira. I want to talk. I'm sorry if I got mad last night." He said.  
  
Kira stopped and looked at him before sighing. Conner stopped the car and opened the passenger seat for her to get in. She stuck the guitar in the back and climbed in, putting on her seat belt. He drove off and headed towards Reefside Park. They both remained silent on the way, Kira kept her eyes looking out the window. Conner pulled up into a parking lot and shut off the car. He remained silent looking at her.  
  
"You know Conner. I like you, I just don't like the fact that you get jealous of every guy I talk to." She spoke up.  
  
Conner's mouth dropped, he was shocked of what she just said, "Where the heck did this come from?"   
  
She turned and looked at him, "Conner. Listen to me closely, so even your thickheaded brain can pick up on this. I-Like-You. I mean, ever since we met, I always thought you were some stuck up jerk, but I realize how sweet you can be."

* * *

_So take the photographs  
And still frames in your mind  
Hang it on a shelf of  
Good health and good time  
Tattoos of memories  
And dead skin on trial  
For what it's worth  
It was worth all the while  
It's something unpredictable  
But in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life_

* * *

"So why didn't you just ask me to dance?" He asked.  
  
Kira smirked, "First of all Conner, why didn't you ask me? Second of all, I didn't know you even had feelings for me. I went with Trent because I obviously wanted to go with someone, and he just so happen to ask me."  
  
"Well I do like you." He explained.  
  
Kira chuckled sarcastically, "Yeah, I realize that at the dance. Then realize what a jelous jerk you can be."  
  
Conner sighed, "I'm sorry."  
She smiled, "It's all right." She said as she climbed out of the car.  
  
Conner unbuckled his seatbelt and got out also. Looking around. The sun was shining brightly on them. Kira ran forward and waved for him to follow.  
  
"Come on Con boy. Let's go have some fun!" She exclaimed.  
  
Conner smiled and chased after her as they ran through the park. She laughed and jumped over a park bench and started to run down a hill.

* * *

_It's something unpredictable  
But in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life_

* * *

"You're not getting away from me!" Conner joked as he continued to chase after her.   
  
Kira started to heard towards the long hill at the end of the park. Conner cheated and used his dino speed to catch up, tackling her. They both fell and started to roll down the hill, Kira holding onto Conner tightly. As they made there way to the bottom, Kira opened his eyes and found herself on top of Conner. She looked down at him and laughed as he smiled at her. She rolled off and laid on the grass, looking up at the clouds.  
  
"Hey look! I can see a rabbit in the clouds!" She pointed at one of the clouds.  
  
"I don't see it?" Conner admitted as he tried to look.  
  
Kira sighed, "Never mined. I guess you need a better imagination."  
  
"Ouch." Conner responded, "I do try." He chuckled.  
  
Kira sighed, feeling the soft ground underneath her.   
  
"What do you think of my music?" She asked randomly  
  
Conner lifted his head and looked at her, "I think its good. Why?"  
  
She shrugged, "I always wanted to become a well known singer, but this whole ranger thing is slowing that dream down."  
  
Conner began to laugh out loud. Kira sat up and glared at him, wondering what was so funny. He sighed and sat up and looked at her.  
  
"I can say the same thing Kira, about my soccer, but we know this is important."  
  
"yeah.." She trailed off.  
  
"Oh come on Kira. You're a great singer. I don't think it will hurt taking a little detour.'

* * *

_It's something unpredictable  
But in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life_

* * *

She nodded, "You're right." She smiled.   
  
Suddenly an explosion was heard from the top of the hills. Conner and Kira both scrambled to their feet and ran up to see what was going on. As they got to the top, they witness Elsa attacking innocent people. She turned around and spotted them.  
  
"There you guys are." She grinned.  
  
"What kind of sick freak let you out?" Kira insulted her.  
  
She drew her sword and pointed it at them, "My master would like a word with one of you." She laughed.  
  
Conner rolled his eyes, "Pu-lease. Tell your ugly dinosaur master were not interested.  
  
"He never said you had a choice." She responded as she charged froward at them.   
  
Conner pushed Kira to the side and roundhouse kicked Elsa back. Elsa blocked it and grabbed his foot, and threw him away. Kira got up and summoned her moprher. Before she got a chance to morph, Elsa quickly grabbed her and shot a blast at Conner.  
  
"Conner!" Kira screamed.  
  
Conner flipped out of the way and rolled back down the hill. Kira struggled to break away but Elsa smacked her in the side of the head and knocked her unconscious and they both disappeared. Conner quickly ran back up the hills and noticed they were gone.  
  
"Damnit!" He yelled at himself, "What do they want with her?"  
--  
End Chapter 


	7. Patient Is A Virtue Conner Doesn't Have ...

**You Can Have The Best Of Me**

****

**Chapter 7**: Patient is a Virtue: Conner doesn't have any  
  
Conner used his Dino Speed and ran as fast as he could out of the park towards the car. He moved his brace to his mouth and spoke into it, hoping that Ethan, Tommy or anyone would hear him.  
  
"Dr O! Ethan!? Some one come in!" He yelled as he ran towards the car and jumped in.  
  
He waited a few minutes for a response but there was no reply. He had very little patients to try again and turned the engine of the car on and drove out of the parking lot as fast as he could. He shifted gears and went flying down the streets. getting to the dino base as fast as he could. He turned down Dr O's drive way and hoped out of the car and into the house where he opened the entrance to the underground base below him.

* * *

_I dig my toes into the sand  
The ocean looks like a thousand diamonds strewn across a blue blanket  
I lean against the wind  
Pretend that I am weightless  
And in this moment I am happy...happy_

* * *

"Dr O! Dr O!" His voice echoed in the distant  
  
Tommy was sitting on the computer with Ethan looking over his shoulder at the screen. When they heard Conner's voice they both quickly turned around to see him come flying down the stairs. Conner missed a step and went tumbling down the rest of the steps and hitting the ground hard. Ethan and Tommy both ran over to help him up.  
  
"You do know, your suppose to walk down the stairs, no fall down right?" Ethan joked as he helped his team mate up.  
  
Conner shook his head, "There's no time for jokes, why didn't you guys answer my call?"  
  
Tommy looked at his morpher then back at Conner, giving him a confused but calm look on his face.  
  
"Must be interference. We've been getting some strange activities lately." He explained.  
  
"Kira's been captured!" Conner exclaimed.  
  
Ethan's eyes widen, "What? What happened!?"  
  
He sighed, trying to find the right words, "I don't know. Elsa came out of no where. We have to head to the base and save her! Again!"  
  
Tommy nodded his head in dismay, "Conner, we can't just jump into the hole without looking first."

* * *

_I wish you were here_

* * *

"What? We do all the time! Like when we saved you!" He protested.  
  
"But if I was here, I wouldn't have let you." He shot back, "Let's just take this one at a time. We will recuse her." He reassured him. 

-----------------------------------

Meanwhile Elsa dragged the knocked out yellow ranger into the base and in the thrown room where Mesogog was sitting. The prehistoric villain breathed heavily as his large eyes shifted towards Elsa and her captured.  
  
"Excellent work Elsa. With the White and Yellow Dino Gem in my possession, I will be unstoppable." He said sinisterly.  
  
Elsa grinned, dropping her captive on the floor, "Of course Master."  
  
"Is the white brace near completion?" He asked her.  
  
She shook her head, "Not yet. I haven't gotten a chance." She replied.  
  
Mesogog's voice grew angry, "Then I suggest you get the chance, before you suffer a punishment far worst then what the rangers have given you."  
  
Elsa bowed and walked away, exchanging looks with Zeltrax as he entered the room. Zeltrax stopped and bowed to Mesogog.  
  
"Sir, why must we depend on a ranger to do our work? Send me in, I will finish Tommy and those pest once and for all." He begged  
  
Mesogog stood up from his chair, "Your past failure speaks more then you think Zeltrax. I suggest you stay in line and follow orders. Take this girl and bring her to the chambers. There, we can test our new machine on her." He spoke as he left the room.  
  
Zeltrax looked down and clenched his fist before picking up the girl and dragging her away.

-----------------------------------

Conner paced back and forth inside the base as Tommy was working on the computer. Time felt so slow to him and he was worried about what was going to happen to Kira. It was a strange feeling to worry as much as he was now, but the last thing he wanted to do right now was to sort out and figure out all his feelings. He would have plenty of time during Dr O's boring lectures.  
  
"Dr O, what are we waiting for!?" He complained.  
  
Ethan came out with a whole bunch of boxes and wires and began to set something up near the computer. Tommy glanced over at the impatient Conner.  
  
"We have to wait till Mesogog makes his first move, we can't risk falling into a trap. In till then, sensors are picking up readings of a dino egg, but we can't seam to fix a location. That's what were trying to figure out." He replied. 

* * *

_lay my head into the sand  
The sky resembles a backlit canopy with holes punched in it  
I'm counting UFO's  
I signal them with my lighter  
And in this moment I am happy...happy_

* * *

Conner groaned and glared at the both of them. He turned around and walked off further into the dino base and hit the button on the walls, revealing the raptor cycles. He glanced over to see Tommy and Ethan fixed on the screen.  
  
"Dino Thunder Power up! Ha!" Conner screamed.  
  
Ethan and Tommy both turned to see him morph into his red suite. Tommy quickly bolted up from his chair.  
  
"Conner! Don't!" He yelled out. 

* * *

_I wish you were here_

* * *

Ethan slowly backed away into the computer, not moving his eyes off of Conner. He fumbled with his hands and pressed a few buttons on the computer as he watched. Conner ignored Dr O and jumped on the raptor cycles, a large green portal opened up. Dr O quickly looked back at the console and Ethan, glaring at him before dashing towards the red ranger. Conner stepped on the gas and went flying through the portal.  
  
Tommy turned around, "Why did you do that Ethan? You set the coordinates to Mesogog's island didn't you?"  
  
Ethan nodded, "Conner has to do what he has to do. Sorry Dr O, there was no stopping him."  
  
Tommy sighed and shook his head, "He is way over his head on this one. Call Hayley quickly."  
  
Ethan nodded. 

-----------------------------------

Conner came flying out of the portal and landed on the ground. He looked around and noticed he was in the forest. He turned his body around and saw Mesogog's base behind him. He smiled underneath his helmet and got off his bike, sneaking towards the base. He tiptoed slowly, hoping to not draw attention as he entered the base. The large hall way was quiet and empty. To quiet. Conner walked down, taking a peak through each room. He walked a bit more when he spotted Kira laying in a chair. Her eyes closed, and body motionless. Conner demoprhed and looked around one more time before bolting inside the room.

* * *

_The world's a roller coaster and I am not strapped in  
Maybe I should hold with care but my hands are busy in the air_

* * *

"Kira!" He whispered as he ran towards the chair. He shook her lightly, "Kira.." He spoke again.  
  
Suddenly Kira's hand came flying up, grabbing Conner by the throat. Kira's eyes snapped open and she sat up, choking him harder with both her hands this time.  
  
"K-ira.." He struggled to breathe.  
  
----  
End Chapter! 


	8. An Evil Tale

**You Can Have The Best Of Me**

****

**Chapter 8**: An Evil Tale

A/N: No music this time lol. Short chappie, a bit rushed  
  
Conner struggled to breath as Kira squeezed harder. He didn't know what to do, he didn't want to hurt her, but if he didn't do anything, he knew this would be the end of him. Kira remaind silent as she stared in his eyes with an evil grin on her face. Kira then quickly let go and punched him in the stomach, sending Conner flying into the wall.  
  
"Conner Mcknight, your the biggest fool for coming here." Kira spoke as she slowly walked towards him.  
  
Conner rose from the ground and back on his feet. He was confused. Why was Kira attacking him? This is the last thing he needed to deal with.  
  
'Damn' He said to himself, 'This can't be happening.' Conner looked around to see if this was some kind of trick. Was this really Kira?  
  
"Kira, what are you doing!? It's me Conner!" He cried out.  
  
Kira laughed and charged forward slamming him into the wall, "How is the pain Conner? Worst then getting tackled in football huh?" She whispered in his ears.  
  
'Football?' Conner thought to himself. He grinned and kneed Kira in the stomach and then threw a powerful punch, knocking her back. He took a step forward and crossed his arms.  
  
"I wouldn't know, I don't play football." He chuckled, "Even the real Kira knows that."  
  
Kira glared at him and flipped back on her feet. She snapped her fingers and revealed herself. Conner took a step back when he found out that it was Elsa. The women cyborg was holding a device.  
  
"Like my new toy? I can copy anyones appearance with this." She laughed as she tossed it aside and pulled out her sword, "But I wont need it to get rid of you."  
  
"Where's Kira!?" Conner demanded, "I don't have time for this."  
  
Conner looked around to see if there was another exit. The only way out was the door behind Elsa. He took a step back and dashed forward, using his dino speed to jump over her. Elsa turned fired a shot, nearly hitting Conner. The Red ranger bolted around the corner and into another room where he found Kira in a cell.  
  
"Kira! Kira!" Conner screamed out.  
  
The jock ran towards the cell and banged on it, hoping to wake her up. Kira groaned a bit before opening her eyes slowly. She slowly sat up and looked around.  
  
"Kira!?" Conner called out again.  
  
Kira got to her feet and ran over to the bars.  
  
"Conner! Where am I!? Get me out of here!" She panicked.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get you out of here." He reassured her, "Stand back."  
  
Kira took a step back and hugged the wall. Conner was about to moprh when a blast was fired at him. Conner fell to the ground in pain from the hit. He shifted his eyes and saw Elsa standing at the door.  
  
"You'd think I let you leave that easy?" She laughed.  
  
Kira couldn't just stand there. She had to break herself free and help Conner. She walked towards the bars and glanced at Elsa.  
  
"Hey Elsa, do you like my singing? Let me sing you a high note for you." She joked. She took a deep breath and used her Terra Scream. The force blasted the bar gates off the hinges and at Elsa. The cyborg dropped her sword and fell to the ground. Kira walked out and helped her friend and team up.  
  
"You all right Conner?" She asked with concern.  
  
He looked at her, rubbing his ears, "What!? I can't hear you!?" He yelled out.  
  
Kira smacked him in the shoulder, "Very funny. You didn't lose your hearing. Now come on!" She pulled him up  
  
Conner laughed and followed her out of the room. They ran down the hallway and outside where Zeltrax was standing.  
  
"Great, more garbage to take out." Kira groaned as she rolled up her sleeves and reveal her moprher.  
  
Conner nodded to her and pulled out his. Zeltrax stood there, laughing silently in his head. He was waiting for them to moprh. Everything was going according to plan.  
  
"Dino Thunder Power Up! Ha!" They both shouted. After they moprh they both stood there in their respected ranger suite.  
  
Kira took a walk forward, ready to attack Zeltrax when her moprher started to glow. She looked down at it, and the yellow dino gem began to become unstable, sending a surge of pain through her body.  
  
"Ahh!" Kira screamed as she fell to the ground, "What's happening."  
  
Conner tried to help her, only to be knocked back by the power.  
  
Zeltrax laughed, "Foolish girl. You have awoken the evil powers within in the gem. Soon you cannot control yourself. The games begin here.

* * *

Meanwhile Trent was wondering through his home. He had recalled that weird portal he went through before, the one where he found himself outside cyber space. He had to find it again. He wasn't sure if he was imagining things or that there really was something going on around here. He searched around his father's empty office. The house was silent. A green portal appeared in front of him, making Trent back away a little. He slowly walked towards it, feeling a force pulling him closer and closer, in till he was sucked in. He kept his eyes closed in till he felt his body stop in motion. Opening them slowly, he found himself in a lab. A white light shined from the corner of his eyes. His curiosity go the best of him and he walked over towards it. The white brace jumped onto his arms and a huge power surge ripped through his body.  
  
"Uuugh." He cried out.  
  
--  
End chapter 


	9. Impact

**You Can Have The Best Of Me**

****

**Chapter 9**: Impact  
  
Kira yelled in pain, her terra scream echoed through out the area. Conner slowly got back up and looked around. Zeltrax began backing away, the power was too imense. Conner sighed deeply and ran forward at Kira. He tackled her and they both stumbled into a portal. The portal opened up in the park and they both fell from the sky and hit the ground hard. The impact caused both of them to unmoprh. Conner rolled on the ground, groaning. He was sore as hell. He didn't remember when he blacked out but when he awoke, he found Kira standing over him. He blinked a few times before he was pulled up to his feet.

* * *

_Splintered piece of glass falls, in the seat, gets caught  
These broken windows, open locks, reminders of the youth we lost  
In trying so hard to look away from you  
we followed white lines to the sunset  
I crash my car everyday the same way  
  
Time to let this pass  
(the time it takes, the time it takes to let go)  
Time runs through our veins.  
(it starts and stops and starts and stops again)  
We don't stand a chance in this threadbare time  
(the time it takes, the time it takes to let go)  
Time to let this pass  
(the time it takes, the time it takes to let go)_

* * *

"Whoa, easy on the shirt Kira." Conner told her, "This is expensive Jock brand clothing."  
  
Kira punched him in the shoulder hard, "Very funny Conner. Now do you mind telling me what just happened?"  
  
Conner rubbed his arms and shrugged, "I don't know. It doesn't seam like your gem likes you when you morph."  
  
"Guess there is only one person that maybe able to explain that. Let's go!" She said quickly and started to run.  
  
Conner turned to see her dash down the sidewalk before turning around. The sun was shining brightly down on her as she smiled at him.  
  
"Thank's for coming to get me Conner." She spoke up, as she brushed her hair aside, "I mean what a bad job you did, but hey, it's you." She joked.  
  
"Oh you better run." Conner chuckled as he ran towards her.  
  
She screamed and they and they both ran out of the park and towards the street. Kira stopped in the middle of the road and turned back to see Conner catching up.  
  
"You know, for a guy with speed as a dino power, your pretty slow." She teased him.  
  
He rolled his eyes, "We have no car, we need to get to Dr O's. Now what?" He asked.

* * *

_Staring at the setting sun  
No reason to come back again  
The twilight world in blue and white  
The needle and the damage done  
  
I don't want to feel this way forever  
A dead letter marked return to sender  
  
The broken watch you gave me turns into a compass  
It's two hands still point to the same time 12:03, our last goodbye _

* * *

Kira grinned and ran at Conner and jumped into his arms. Conner nearly fell over by the force but manage to gain his ground, catching her in his arms. He looked at Kira, a tad surprised and confused.  
  
"Make like a cheetah and run genius." She said holding his neck tightly with her arms as he held her.  
  
"What am I? You're personal Taxi?" He asked.  
  
"No, you're my knight and shining armor." She said sweetly, "Now if you don't move it, I'm going to bust your knee caps." She added with a touch of innocent look at the end.  
  
Conner nodded and used his dino speed, cutting through the forest and dirt roads to Tommy's house. Kira held on tightly, keeping her eyes close. She could feel the wind blow in her face and the beating of Conner's heart. When the motion finally stopped, she opened her eyes slowly and found herself in front of Tommy's house. Conner slowly put Kira down, and she stood up on her own two feet, fixing her hair.  
  
"Wow, you are useful." She joked.  
  
Conner shook his head, "Are you done teasing me now?" He asked as he walked up to the porch.

* * *

_So push the seats back a little further  
I can see the headlights coming  
So push the seats back a little further  
Roll the windows down and take a breath  
I can see the headlights coming  
They paint the world in red and broken glass  
  
Time to let this pass  
(the time it takes, the time it takes to let go)  
Time runs through our veins.  
(it starts and stops and starts and stops again)  
We don't stand a chance in this threadbare time  
(the time it takes, the time it takes to let go)  
Time to let this pass  
(the time it takes, the time it takes to let go)_

* * *

They both entered the house and walked over to the entrance of the dino base. Kira flipped the switched and they both began walking down the stairs where they found Hayley, Tommy and Ethan hovering over the computer monitor. Ethan glanced back at them then at the screen. After a few short seconds, he realized it was Kira and Conner and quickly spun around.  
  
"You two all right!?" He asked quickly.  
  
Hayley and Tommy turned around and stood up, walking towards them. Conner nodded and Kira smiled at them both.  
  
"Well, I have to hand it to you Conner, you manage to pull this off by yourself. Don't do it again." Tommy said.  
  
Hayley nodded in agreement, "Our scanners weren't picking you up. We thought we lost you." She explained.  
  
Conner glanced at the screen. He noticed a ranger on it. He walked past the group and towards the monitor and stared at it. There in front of him, was an image of a white thunder ranger.  
  
"What's going on?" Conner asked him.  
  
Tommy sighed, "While you were away, Ethan and I had a little run in with a new enemy."  
  
Ethan nodded quickly, "Yeah man! An evil ranger." He said.  
  
"As if that wasn't done before." Tommy smirked.

* * *

_Staring at the setting sun  
No reason to come back again  
The twilight world in blue and white  
The needle and the damage done  
  
I don't want to feel this way forever  
A dead letter marked return to sender  
  
The spinning hubcaps set the tempo, for the music of the broken window  
The Cameras on and the cameras click  
We open up the lens and kiss the...  
  
Staring at the setting sun  
No reason to come back again  
The twilight world in blue and white  
The needle and the damage done_

* * *

Kira sat down in a chair and sighed while Conner looked over the information on the screen. Ethan could tell that something was up. He walked over and pulled a chair next to her.  
  
"You all right?" He asked.  
  
Kira leaned forward and pulled out her brace, "Ethan. Is it strange to have a weird reaction when you moprh? I mean like an unstable gem?" She curiously asked.  
  
Tommy turned around and raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" He asked.  
  
Conner spoke up, "Her dino gem went totally haywire. And Zeltrax said something about awakening the evil powers within the gem."  
  
"Like the white dino gem." Hayley pointed out.  
  
Kira stood up and walked to Tommy, handing her brace to him.  
  
"I rather have you hold on to this then me. If I forget and moprh, who knows what will happen next. I don't even wanna think of what will happen next."  
  
Tommy sighed, "I'll see what we can do. What is Mesogog up to?" He asked.  
  
"Beats me." Conner spoke, "Man, I'm wiped though. Is there anything you want me to do? Cause if not, I'm going to go home and crash."  
  
"Go. We'll handle it from here." Hayley responded.  
  
Conner turned to Kira, "Would you like me take you home?" He asked  
  
"Sure." Kira nodded as she waved to everyone.  
  
Conner and Kira both walked up the stairs and outside where Conner had his car parked. They both got in and buckled there seatbelt and Conner started the car. He pulled out of the drive way and got on to the street. Kira looked out the window, remaining silent.

* * *

_I don't want to feel this way forever  
  
The lights are on and the cameras click  
We open up the lens (to broken glass!)  
  
Staring at the setting sun (Understanding!)  
No reason to come back again (In a Crash!)  
The twilight world in blue and white (In a Car Crash!)  
The needle and the damage done (I'll Never Understand!)  
  
I don't want to feel this way forever (Understanding!)  
(In a Car Crash!)A dead letter marked return to sender (In a Car Crash!)  
In a Crash!_

* * *

"You all right?" Conner asked curiously.  
  
She turned and smiled, "I'll manage."  
  
He laughed, "That's cool. I was worried when Elsa kidnaped you."  
  
"You were, were you?" She said, "Isn't that sweet. Conner cares." She joked.  
  
Conner took his eyes off the road and at her. She was laughing, looking right back at him. She winked at him and then turned to look out on the road. Her happy expressions faded fast to a terrifying scream.  
  
"CONNER! LOOK OUT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Conner quickly looked back on the road. His eyes widen and he gasped. The White Dino Thunder ranger was standing in the middle of the road. He fired a shot of laser arrows towards the car. Conner quickly jerked the wheel to the right, flying off the road and down a large hill, heading towards a giant boulder.  
  
"Conner! Turn the wheel!! TURN THE WHEEL!" Kira kept screaming.  
  
"It's freaking jammed Kira!!" Conner snapped back, "Oh F-"  
  
Conner and Kira both closed their eyes and embraced themselves from the impact. The car collided into the boulder, flipping the car high up in the air. Glass shattered and fell everywhere. Peices of the car was raining down onto the ground as the car continue to soar and flip in the air. The White Thunder Ranger watched from above the hill.  
  
"Excellent." He spoke as the car landed on the ground with a huge impact....  
  
--  
End Chapter


	10. Replying Reality

I would like to thank everyone so far for reading this fic. Keep the reviews coming!!

**You Can Have The Best Of Me**

**Chapter 10**: Replaying Reality  
  
Conner began to wake up, groaning softly. He opened his eyes slowly and sat up taking a look around from his surroundings. He was sitting in a large barren land. The wind was echoing near by as he stood up. He looked around and could see miles and miles of flat barren terrain. He rubbed his face and groaned out loud.

* * *

_Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now _

* * *

"Where am I?" He asked himself.  
  
He began walking around aimlessly hoping to find another form of life. He walked for what felt like hours. He didn't know where he was. What he was doing. He just wanted to go home.  
  
"Hello!!!" He screamed out into the sky.  
  
Suddenly a faint voice was heard from the distant. He turned around and there stood Kira. Or at least, someone that looked exactly like Kira. Was it Elsa in disguise? Some kind of trick.  
  
"It's funny Conner, how things just turned out." She spoke to him.  
  
"Who are you?" He demanded.  
  
She walked past him and turned around, "Who do you want me to be?"  
  
"What?" He asked confusingly  
  
"How do you want me to be?" Her voice deepend.  
  
He shook his head, "Stop confusing me!!"  
  
She laughed an insane laugh, "Don't you remember Conner!!?? You made me like this!??? You put me in this position!?" She began to shriek

* * *

_Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now _

* * *

Conner's eyes widen as brusises and wounds began to appear on her body. She continue to laugh as Conner took a step back.  
  
"Noo!" He shouted.  
  
He gasoed as he heard voices in his head. They were echoing loudly. He began to remember what had happen. The car crash. It was all flooding right back. The voices rang so clear, as if someone was talking to him.  
  
_"CONNER! LOOK OUT!"_  
  
He closed his eyes, seeing the image of him in the car with Kira heading towards the boulder. He stuck his hands to his head, feeling his brain impulse at every thought. It felt as if it was a movie, and he was replying the horror over again. As if he was really there.  
  
_"Conner! Turn the wheel!! TURN THE WHEEL!"_  
  
_"It's freaking jammed Kira!! Oh F-"_  
  
Conner could see everything that was happening, but he couldn't move his body. It was being played out exactly the way it really happened.  
  
"NOO!" Conner screamed at the top of his lungs right before he saw himself about to hit the boulder.  
  
Suddenly Conner snapped up from his bed, eyes widen, still screaming at the top of his lungs. He began breathing heavily, as he shifted his eyes around at the new surounding. He realized he was in the hospital. In a room. Ethan came dashing in to see what was all the noise was about. Conner looked down at himself, he had a cast on his arm. He quickly moved his body and felt a sharp pain on the side of his stomach. He looked and found a cast wrapped around his legs.  
  
"Christ Conner, your awake." Ethan spoke up as he ran to him.  
  
Conner continue to breath heavily as he moved his hand to his face. He could feel the cuts and scraps.  
  
"What happened!?" He spoke up.  
  
"Your lucky to be alive. You got totally trashed in your car." He explained.  
  
Conner sat laid back on the bed and closed his eyes, trying to calm his breathing.

* * *

_And all the roads we have to walk along are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
I don't know how  
  
Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall _

* * *

"Kira.. is she all right?" He asked, recalling that she was in the car.  
  
Ethan sighed but nodded, "She'll be fine. She just suffered from bruises and cuts. Nothing seriously broken. Tommy said that the medics found you holding Kira tightly, using your body as a shield. You protected her. I got to hand it to you." He cracked a smile.  
  
Ethan's moprher began to beep. He glanced down at it and then sighed.  
  
"White ranger trouble. We'll take care of him. Try to um.. not run away or anything." He joked.  
  
Conner rolled his eyes, "I'll see if I can run the mile while your away." He shot back.  
  
Ethan chuckled and exited out of the room with haste. Conner stared up at the ceiling. He vaguely remembered anything that happened and that nightmare just freaked him out. He tilted his head and stared out the window, watching a small yellow finch perch itself on top of the window sill outside. The sun was shining through the window brightly. Conner wasn't exactly sure what to do next, but he was dying to find out what happened to Kira. Boredom had struck him quickly as he continued to stare out aimlessly into space.

* * *

_Today was gonna be the day  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now_

* * *

He began to recall the first time he met Kira. Conner couldn't help but chuckle a bit, remebering how the first impression he made was going to stick for a long time. One day, he was practicing his soccer skills out in the field, kicking the ball up in the air. Kira happened to be near by when he was practicing. Conner jumped in the air and kicked the ball, sending it flying into Kira's head on accident. She totally flipped, chasing him with a guitar. She would have a grudge and make rude remarks about him, and of course Conner was never one to let them roll off his back. He'd always have something to say back. Conner had sighed, wishing that the days would go back to normal, but he new it wasn't.  
  
A light knock on the door and Conner turned his head. Kira had walked slowly inside, in her hospital gown. She walked slowly, holding her arm. Her hair was pulled back and tied up as she made her way to him. She tried to hide away the bruises and scars but Conner could see them. Conner lifted his head.  
  
"Your alive." He whispered, "Thank god."  
  
She smiled weakly and gave tried to give him a hug.  
  
"What's the matter?" Conner asked, "Why aren't you talking?"  
  
"Because she's was shocked to the point where she can no longer speak anymore." Hayley spoke up as she entered with a doctor.  
  
"What?" He was a tad confused.  
  
"That crashed, must of scared her so much. She had lost her voice, or will to talk. Its amazing both of you are alive. Ordinary humans wouldn't have been able to survive that crash. You two are the most luckiest people in the world." The Doctor spoke.  
  
"Do you mind giving us a minute?" Hayley asked.  
  
The Doctor nodded and exited the room. Kira glanced over at her before looking back at Conner.  
  
"The Dino Gems must of kept you alive or something." Hayley explained further, "And Kira is lucky she's alive because of you. She didn't have her gem."  
  
"When will Kira get her voice back?" Conner asked.

* * *

_And all the roads that lead to you were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
I don't know how  
  
I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall_

* * *

"Who knows. Maybe tomorrow. Maybe next week. Maybe never." Hayley responded, "I really don't have an answer for that."  
  
Conner sighed in disappointment, "Okay.."  
  
Suddenly a moprher beeped in the room. Hayley pulled out Conner's brace.  
  
"Hayley! We need some help. The white thunder is trashing us. Hurry, get to the dino base." Tommy's voice echoed.  
  
I'll be right there." She shouted back, "You two. Stay put!"  
  
Conner and Kira exchanged worried looks.

* * *

_I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall  
  
Said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me_

* * *

---  
End chapter 


	11. Rain Down

**You Can Have The Best Of Me**

**Chapter 11**: Rain Down.  
  
Conner and Kira waited there for what seamed like forever. Time was going slow and they were both worried about the others. Conner kept looking out the window, waiting for something to happen. His patient was drawing thin and he was tired of sitting around waiting. Even if he was in cast, he still could do something.  
  
He shook his head, "I got to go help." He spoke out loud.  
  
Kira raised her head and stared at him. She stood up and went to him. Conner slowly moved off the bed, trying to get out. Kira placed her hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

* * *

_There's that place  
A good place to start  
There's that end  
That's the beginning of it all  
Are you that girl  
That's going to break my heart  
I don't wanna be me  
When disappointment makes its call_

* * *

"I have too." He told her.  
  
She continue to shake her head.  
  
He looked down at the ground and then back at her, "Look, unless your going to say something, you really can't stop me."  
  
Conner slowly moved himself closer off the bed. He was about to jump off when the Doctor came in.  
  
He chuckled, "Trying to run away huh? A broken arm and a leg wont get you very far Conner." He told him.  
  
The doctor walked over and pushed him back on the bed. Conner groaned in dsapointment that he got caught. The Doctor inspected his body, to see how is wounds were doing. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed something wasn't right.  
  
"Wasn't there a cut in the side of your stomach?" He asked as he took a look.  
  
Conner looked where he pointed and noticed that the skin was fully healed. He felt his face and saw that the scars were less noticeable.  
  
He began to chuckle, "The Dino gem. Dino DNA."  
  
The doctor gave a puzzled look, "What?" He asked.  
  
Conner shook his head, "Never mine." He said.  
  
Conner took his free arm and began to pull on his cast.  
  
"Conner, what are you doing!?" The doctor yelled.  
  
Kira stood there watching as he pulled harder on the cast, ripping it right off. Conner wiggled his once bounded arm around and felt little pain. The doctor stood there in shock as he continue to pry away at the casts. He tugged at his leg cast, tearing it off slowly, using as much strength as he can. He then wiggled his toes and continue to laugh. He moved his legs towards the edge of the bed and hoped out.

* * *

_If you don't know by now  
All my hope it gone_

* * *

"Thanks for everything Doc. We'll send you the bill by mail." He joked as he grabbed Kira and ran out the door.  
  
Conner brust through the hospital door and outside. Majority of his strength had return, but not all of it. He could feel himself getting stronger though. Kira held his hand tightly as she looked around. Cars were passing by and people were walking across the street. She was looking to see where Tommy and Ethan could be battling. They had to be somewhere.  
  
"We have to get to the base." Conner told her and pulled her onto his back, "Hold on tightly, I'm going fast."  
  
She closed her eyes as he used his dino speed to get to Hayley. Seeing how he didn't have a car anymore, this was the only way. He ran as fast as he could, minutes later he found himself in front of the house. Kira hoped off and they both ran up into the house and down into the secret basement. Hayley was sitting on the computer, monitoring the battle. She was typing a few things in the computer when she turned around and noticed Conner. She stood up.  
  
"Conner.. how is this possible?" She asked  
  
He smiled, "I think its the Dino DNA." He replied  
  
She thought for a sec, "Yeah, might be. I've been doing research and noticed that there were a few more effects to fusing your DNA with dino DNA. This might be one of them."

* * *

_You must know  
Know what you want  
And if you go  
It don't matter who is at fault  
Now I see  
I'm up against the wall  
Don't wanna be me  
When disappointment makes its call_

* * *

"Never mine that!" He exclaimed, "I need my moprher!"  
  
She nodded and handed it to him, "Will you be all right? Your not at full strength."  
  
He looked at Kira and stuck the moprher on, "Keep her here. I'll be back." He told her.  
  
He turned around and go into a moprher position. Kira watched, she closed her eyes and then opened them as the brace reacted to his call.  
  
"Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!" He shouted  
  
Conner ran to where the battle was located. It was being held near the bay. Ethan and Tommy were doing everything they could to keep the white dino thunder back.  
  
"He's too strong Dr. O." Ethan shouted.  
  
Tommy sighed, "We got to stop him. He wants that egg inside."  
  
"You think that's what he's after?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Drago Laser Arrows...fire" The White ranger shouted.  
  
Ethan and Tommy jumped out of the way of the explosion. Suddenly the White Ranger was hit a few times and he stumbled back. He looked up t see Conner riding on his raptor cycle, firing with his thunder blaster.  
  
"Conner!?" Ethan and Tommy chorus  
  
Conner stopped in front of them and gave them a thumbs up before flipping off the bike and turning towards the evil ranger.  
  
"Is this possible? Your suppose to be dead." The white ranger sneered.

* * *

_All I know is that…  
  
If you don't know by now  
All my hope is gone_

* * *

Conner grinned, "Sorry to disappoint you whitey but you can't get rid of the guy in red."  
  
"We'll see about that!" The white ranger laughed.  
  
Conner charged forward, transforming his blaster into the thunder max sword. He swung against the White Ranger's saber and they both clashed. Ethan and Tommy stood in the side line as they battled. The white ranger dodged one of Conner's swing and slashed him in the stomach. He then spun around and round house kicked him in the head. Conner flew back and on the ground.  
  
"Damn, your a pain." Conner groaned as he got up.  
  
He charged back forward and attempted another swing, but the white ranger dodged and hit him back again. Kira was watching on the computer back at the dino base. She kept her fist clenched and her eyes glued on the screen. She started to mutter a few words, but nothing but silence came out. She watched as Conner was thrown back into a gate and pinned against fence.  
  
"Co..." She started to say out loud.  
  
Hayley came from the backroom when she heard a faint voice.  
  
"Conn." Kira struggle to say as she watch him get thrown into the building.  
  
"Kira?" Hayley asked, not sure if it she was talking.  
  
Kira's eyes widen as Conner was thrown to the ground. Ethan and Tommy tried to help him but was thrown back.  
  
"Conner!" Kira finally bursted out, "CONNER! CONNER!" She continue to scream.  
  
Kira's eyes shifted to the corner where she saw her brace on a table. She ran over and grabbed it.  
  
"Kira don't!" Hayley screamed.  
  
"Dino Thunder Power up!! Ha!" She screamed.  
  
Kira transformed into her yellow suite and ran towards the bay. The white ranger was about to slash at Conner when he was hit multiple times. Kira ran forward and punched him in the stomach, sending him flying into a gas tank nearby.

* * *

_Oh yea…it's so hard to say  
Seems to be this day  
Seems to be that way  
I don't know what to tell you  
I don't know what to tell you  
It's so hard to believe that this could be the end_

* * *

"Conner!" She screamed.  
  
"Kira!? Your voice. It came back!" He exclaimed  
  
She helped him up and gave him a hug, "Oh my god."  
  
Kira wasn't sure what had gotten into her, but she knew she cared for him very much. So much has happen, and he was always there. Conner broke her silence, she would die if anything would happen to him. Suddenly the yellow gem began to react, becoming unstable. It was starting up again.  
  
"Kira, you have to umoprh!" Conner demanded.  
  
She shook her head, trying to fight the pain, "The White ranger is going down. I'm going to make sure of it." She told him  
  
She turned around and started to walk towards the evil ranger. The yellow gem began to glow brightly and pain was surging through her body. She ignored it and took out her weapons.  
  
"The gem. Give in to it, let the evil feed off of you Kira." The white ranger spoke, "It's only doing what it was ment to do. Just like my gem."  
  
"No stupid evil gem thing is going to stop me." She forced the words out. She got into her yellow dino ranger pose, the yellow gem glowed a bright yellow before the light began to fade away, "I wont sink to your level. I'm better then that."  
  
The gem began to restore back to normal. Kira's determination and good heart was reawakining the good. She grinned as the pain let up and she was able to stand straight up.  
  
"We shall meet again." The white ranger growled before disapearing.  
  
Ethan and Tommy ran over and umoprhed. Kira and Conner did the same. They exchanged looks, both with experssion of concern and relief.  
  
"I think that did it." Tommy pointed out, "The gem should be okay for now. Wiether it will start to react again, i'm not sure. I should check it out"  
  
"At least Kira's voice is back." Ethan said happily.

* * *

_If you don't know by now  
All my hope is gone  
If you don't know by now  
Where did I go wrong_

* * *

"Yeah and at least Conner isn't all broken or anything." Kira joked with a smile  
  
Conner rolled his eyes, "I see you haven't lost your cruel sense of humor."  
  
Tommy looked up at the sky. Dark clouds were rolling in, a thunder storm was coming.  
  
"Hope Mesogog will cancel any of his plans on account of rain." He said.  
  
Ethan nodded, "Come on Dr O, let's find this dino egg and then head back to base. Will you two be alright?"  
  
Kira smiled, "Yeah we will. Come on Conner." She exclaimed and grabbed his hands.  
  
Conner waved to the others and followed Kira to the park. She let go and spun around through the park.  
  
"Your in a good mood now." Conner said surprisingly.  
  
She nodded, "I thought I was going to lose everything in that accident." She admitted to him.  
  
"Oh really? Like what?" He asked.  
  
She stopped spinning and walked towards him, "My family. My friends. Being 17." She listed and stopped two inches away from him, "Being with you." She finished off with.  
  
Conner smiled, trying not blush. The clouds had darken and the sky began to rumble. Kira took a step forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. The moment they locked lips, it began to pour heavily upon them. They stood there in the warm rain, still kissing. A flash of lightening and a rumble of thunder echoed in the background. Both of them were comepletley soaked but they were still going at it. Finally Conner broke away and he looked up at the sky, letting the rain fall on his face. He began to laugh as he stretched his arms out in the air. Kira looked up also and then back at Conner. She brushed the wet hair out of her face as smiled.  
  
"That was interesting." Conner spoke up.  
  
Kira rolled her eyes, trying not to giggle, "I'll see you in school?"  
  
He nodded, "You betcha."  
  
She turned around and slowly walked away through the rain. She glanced back and ran her hands through her hair before she continue walking. Conner stood there with his hands in his pocket as he watched. He bit his lips and turned to walk the other way. He felt a huge rush of excitment hit him. He couldn't help but start to run and laugh. This was the best moment of his life. He jumped off the bench and onto the grass. He then tripped and fell onto the ground. He rolled and laid on his back, looking up at the sky.  
  
"Your the man Conner." He told himself.  
End Chapter


	12. A Song From The Heart

**A/N: **No song. Sorry. But enjoy the chapter anyways. Read and review!

  
**You Can Have The Best Of Me**

******Chapter 12**: A song from the heart  
  
The next day had come and Conner and Ethan were sitting in science Class. It was early morning and kids were coming in to take there seat.  
  
"You kissed her!?" Ethan gasped at the thought.  
  
"Shh.." He responded, "Not so loud."  
  
Ethan started to chuckle, "Oh boy, that is so.. haha. So does that mean?" He asked.  
  
"Im not sure. It sounds like it, but I don't know if we are." He said.  
  
Conner sighed and then turned his head towards the door. Kira came walking in holding her guitar and notebook. She walked past Conner and Ethan and to the back where she laid her stuff against the wall. Conner glanced at Ethan and then got up to walk over to her.  
  
"Hey Kira." He spoke up.  
  
"Hey Conner." She turned around and replied. She was in a good mood.  
  
He stuck his hands in his pockets, "How are you?" He asked.  
  
"Good! Guess what!?" She exclaimed.  
  
Conner raised an eyebrow as she dug through her note book. She pulled out a paper and handed it to him. Conner looked over it carefully. It was a music contest that. A winner would be able to do a free demo and perhaps more.  
  
"Wow, you entering?" He asked curiously.  
  
She nodded, "Yeah! It's this weekend. I really would like you to go Conner. Come and watch me."  
  
He smiled, "Of course I will.  
  
She gasped in excitement and gave him a big hug. Ethan watched them and then turned his head back to the front and saw Tommy walking in with his brief case. Kira looked at Tommy then back at Conner.  
  
"After school, I need to finish this song I sung to you a few days ago. I plan on using it at the contest. Wanna keep me company?"  
  
Conner thought for a sec, "Why not. I can skip soccer practice just this once." He responded.  
  
"All right class. Take your seat." Tommy commanded everyone.  
  
Conner nodded and went back to sit with Ethan. Kira took a seat near the side and class had begun. The class went by rather quickly and it was already lunch. Conner grabbed some few from the lunch line and walked into the cafeteria. He looked around and noticed Trent standing against the wall with his head down. Conner walked over to him.  
  
"Hey Trent. You all right?" He asked.  
  
Trent looked up. His eyes were darken and he was sweating. He gave Conner a sick look and then looked back at the ground.  
  
"Dude, you look awful man." Conner said as he put his food down.  
  
Trent pushed himself off the wall and stumbled past him and out the door. Conner watched as Kira appeared and started to talk to her. They both left out of sight together. Ethan walked up to Conner to see what he was looking at.  
  
"Did you see Trent?" Conner asked, "He just left with Kira!"  
  
Ethan nodded, "So? Come on, I found a table."  
  
Conner continue to watch for a few minutes before picking up his food to find Ethan and his table. The rest of the school day finally past and kids were ready to go home. Conner grabbed his books and closed his locker. He made his way through the crowd and outside. He walked past the soccer field and near where all the picnic table were. Kira was sitting on one of them. She looked up and smiled as she saw him approach.  
  
"You made it!" She said.  
  
Conner took a seat next to her, "Yeah. So let's hear what you got so far."  
  
"Ok." She said, "Let me see. I'll read you the lyrics I have so far. I actually started over to be honest."  
  
Conner smiled and listen closely. She took out a piece of paper and began reading.  
  
"Your touch makes my bones tingle. I see that in many ways we've grown together. I'm learning to love you better but sometimes we get thrown apart. I'm learning to love you better, still you hold the key. " She read carefully, "That's all I have really."  
  
"It has potential." Conner chuckled, "It's really good."  
  
"Thanks!" Kira laughed.  
  
Conner looked down at the ground. His smile sort of faded away. Kira looked at him, wondering what was up.  
  
"You all right?" She asked.  
  
He looked up and at her, "I saw you with Trent during Lunch."  
  
Kira rolled her eyes and looked away. She knew where he was going with.  
  
"Where did you two go?" He asked.  
  
She looked back at him, "Why do you need to know!?" She asked as she stood up.  
  
"I just want to know what's going on between us." Conner asked.  
  
She sighed, "Conner, just because I talk to some other guy, even Trent, doesn't mean I like him like him. You really do get jealous easily."  
  
"I'm sorry." Conner mumbled.  
  
"I'm sorry Conner. Maybe its not a good idea for you to come this weekend after all. I invited Trent also."  
  
'What!?" Conner yelled.  
  
She shrugged, "He look like he needed company. He's been acting distant lately. I thought maybe letting him come would do good for him. "  
  
He groaned, "This is such crap."  
  
"Sorry Conner. I have to go, I'll finish the song later." She said as she packed her guitar up.  
  
She glanced at Conner who looked away and then she started to walk off. Conner turned back to see her leave and then looked down at the table. Kira had left the paper with the song on. He grabbed it and stuck in his pocket and started to head home. The sun had set and Conner was sitting in his room with the paper in front of him. He wanted to prove to Kira that she meant something and that Trent doesn't make him jealous. He was clueless though. He didn't' know how to write a song. The phone rang and he picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Conner. It's Ethan." His voice echoed from the other end.  
  
"Hey Ethan, what's up?" He responded.  
  
"Nothing. Thought I'd check in on you. Kira said you were mad." He spoke.  
  
Conner mumbled, "I'm not mad. I'm trying to help Kira write this song. She left this paper with her song on it. I want to show her that I do care for her."  
  
Ethan bursted out laughing, "You? Writing a song? That's an oxymoron right there."  
  
Conner grew a bit irritated, "Oh look. I wonder what this button does." He spoke as he clicked the off button and tossed the portable phone to the side. He didn't know how long he was working on it but he woke up the next day in the same spot. He must had fallen asleep. He looked over at the paper. He had only written 4 lines. He got go up and changed his clothes and got ready for school, grabbing his bag and the paper. The contest was tomorrow so he had to make sure to give it to Kira today. He ran out the door and used his dino speed to get to school. He turned the corner and entered the school, walking towards Kira's locker.  
  
"Kira." He spoke up.  
  
She turned around and looked at him.  
  
"You forgot this." He said and handed her the paper before walking off to his class.  
  
Kira looked down at the paper. She read what she had and then noticed more words. It read, 'I loved you before the start of us and we. Back when it was you and I. When I had other girls and you had another guy. Thoughts of you engulfed my dreams at night. Desire for the union of your body and mine.'  
  
Kira's eyes widen at the words she was reading. Did Conner really write this? She took out a pen and walked to her class. She was going to finish the song up. She smiled as she kept reading the words he wrote over and over again. Did he mean this? Was this applied to her? It sparked more ideas that's for sure.  
  
"This song may be the best one I have." She whispered as she entered her class.  
End chapter


	13. Whatever it takes, I'll be there

**You Can Have The Best of Me**

**Chapter 13**: Whatever it takes, I'll be there  
  
Saturday morning had rolled around and it was the day that Kira was going to perform. Conner hadn't spoke to her since he had given her back her lyrics. He was hoping that his efforts weren't in vain. It was a sunny warm morning and Conner was walking the streets of Reefside. Since he had no car, the only transportation he really had was his own two feet. He walked a little ways, looking around. Citizens of Reefside were going about their daily lives. Conner kept on walking passing the music store. He glanced inside the window as he walked not realizing Kira was inside. He stopped in his tracked and took a few steps back to make sure he wasn't seeing things. It was Kira inside. He smiled and opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Hey Kira." Conner called out to her.  
  
She turned around and waved to him, "Hey Conner. What are you doing here."  
  
He shrugged, "I saw you in here so I figure I'd say something to you."  
  
She nodded, "That's cool. Hey listen. About that song.."  
  
Conner scratched his head and looked around, "Yeah, about that. I didn't meant to-"  
  
"No no. I loved it. I wanted to thank you. I've been stuck coming up with words but after reading that. I manage to finish the song." She told interuptted.  
  
"Oh cool!" He exclaimed, "Can I read it?"  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Trent walked inside. He was wearing a white button shirt and black pants that looked like it could hold two people. They were that baggy. He had a sports cap on backwards and sunglasses. He spotted Conner and Kira and walked over to them.  
  
"Hey Trent." Conner turned to him.  
  
He smiled, "Hey. What's going on man?"  
  
"Nothing. You sound better. How's those eyes?" He asked.  
  
Trent shrugged, "The glasses keep them covered." He responded then turned to Kira, "Can't wait for tonight Kira. You'll do good."  
  
She blushed, "Thanks Trent."  
  
Conner glanced at both of them, "I'll be looking forward to it also." He spole up.  
  
Trent shot a look at him through his sunglasses, "Oh you going?"  
  
Conner nodded, "Yeah I am."  
  
"Cool. Try not to be late Conner." He joked, "I'll catch you later Kira." He said and exited.  
  
"I'll catch you later Kira" Conner mocked.  
  
Kira rolled her eyes and smacked him across the stomach., "Conner."  
  
"Sorry." He mumbled, "I should get going. I have soccer practice. Then I will be heading to your concert right after."  
  
Kira nodded, "Make sure you shower first." She joked.

* * *

Meanwhile Mesogog was sitting on his chair. Elsa and Zeltrax walked into the room. They exchanged looks and glanced back at their master. Mesogog was looking at the monitor befre he turned to them.  
  
"I hope you have a good reason for showing your faces you two." He spoke viciously.  
  
Elsa bowed, "Of course Master. We have a perfect plan."  
  
Zeltrax took a step forward, "Yes We think we should sabotage the yellow rangers concert tonight."  
  
Mesogog stood up, "You fools. The other rangers will be there. They will be expecting an attack."  
  
"Then what do you suggest we should do?" Elsa asked.  
  
"If you pay attention on what's going on in reefside. You would know what to do. The Red Ranger will be attempting to get to this concert. Make sure he never makes it." Mesogog.  
  
"But sir. What if he goes with the other rangers. Then it will be pointless and we should just attack the concert." Zeltrax pointed out.  
  
"That is why Principal Randall is needed." Mesogog responded.  
  
"That wont be a problem." Elsa spoke up. She bowed once more and turned and walked out.  
  
"Do everything you can to keep him away." Mesogog demanded.  
  
Zeltrax nodded and bowed, exiting also.

* * *

Conner had just finished soccer practice and ran home to take a shower. He climbed into the shower stall and began washing, humming a small tune. He was excited to see Kira play tonight. As he washed, he heard the door bell ring. His parents were away for the night and he was home alone. He ignored it and continued washing, in till it stared ringing again. And again.. And again..  
  
"Hold on!!" Conner screamed out angrily.  
  
He climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself and went to the door. The door bell kept on ringing. Conner was very impatient. He threw open the door.  
  
"What do you!!!--" He started to yell. His voice cracked near the end when he realized who was in front of him.  
  
"Pr-principal Randall!?? He yelled.  
  
Randall looked at him, giving him a weird look, "Do you greet all your guests like this?"  
  
Conner held onto his towel tightly, "Uh.. Come in. Let me go change." He mumbled.  
  
Randall walked into the room and looked around. She fixed her glasses and turned to him.  
  
"Well Conner. You surprise me. Here I thought you would live in garbage and your own filth. Guess you can be civilized."  
  
"Er right Randall." He responded.  
  
She put her hands on her hips, "It's principal Randall to you."  
  
The door bell rang again. Conner sighed and groaned. He turned and opened the door. Ethan was standing there. His eyes widen.  
  
"Oh my eyes! It burns! Put some clothes on man!" He screamed.  
  
"Very funny Ethan." Conner spoke up and moved away from the door.  
  
Ethan looked in and saw Principal Randall inside.  
  
"Uh.. You two must be busy." He looked at them both.  
  
Conner rolled his eyes and exited the room to put some clothes on. He came back out and tossed the towel inside the bathroom before heading into the living room where Randall and Ethan were sitting.  
  
"Can I ask why you're here now?" Conner asked.  
  
She stood up, "I was hoping to talk to your parents." She said.  
  
"Maybe I'll meet you at the concert Conner." Ethan suggested.  
  
Conner nodded, "Good idea. I'll catch up."  
  
Ethan waved and then exited with haste. Conner turned to Randall.  
  
"Since your parents aren't here. Maybe we can talk about your grades."  
  
"My grades are fine." He pointed out.  
  
Conner turned and headed into the kitchen to find some food. Randall followed behind closly as he dug through the refrigerator. Randall changed into her original form and pulled out her sword. Elsa walked slowly towards him. She raised her sword.  
  
"Want something to-" He was about to say as he turned around. He saw the sword swing at him for a split second before he ducked. The sword slashed through the refrigerator. Conner rolled out of the way and stood back up.  
  
"Elsa!? How did you get in here!?" He asked.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." She laughed and charged at him  
  
Conner jumped out of the way and she smashed into the wall. Conner ran out of the kitchen and into the living room. He picked up his lamp and threw it at her. She slashed through it and jumped on the couch. Conner ran out of his house with her following behind. He turned around and roundhouse kicked her in the face. He then flipped backwards and pulled out his moprher.  
  
'I should call the others.. but I don't want Kira to be late for her performance. Guess I'm on my own.' He whispered to himself, "Dino Thunder Power up!"  
  
The red ranger charged forward taking out his thunder max sword. He swung and clashed against her weapon. She took her free hands and slashed across Conner's helmet making him break away. He spun forward and tried to hit her but she jumped out of the way and hit him in the back. He stumbled a few seconds and then turned around, hitting her right across the stomach. She stumbled back holding herself.  
  
"Damn. You haven't seen the last of me." She sneered and vanished.  
  
Conner turned and started to run down the street using his dino speed. He was late enough as it is. He jumped over a car and continued down the streets. Suddenly blasts fired nearby. He stopped and turned around to see Zeltrax and a whole bunch of Tyranodrones.  
  
"Great..." He mumbled.  
  
"Attack! Don't let him leave here alive!" Zeltrax commanded.  
  
Conner switched his sword into blaster mode and ran forward at all the Tyranodrones. He fired at each of them. He then jumped in the air and flipped backwards, landing on top of a car. He aimed at one of the street lamps and fired a shot at it. The glass shattered and fell on top of the Tyranodrones, making it harder for them to see. Conner then spun himself off the car and continued firing at them. He landed on the ground and leg sweeped one of them and punched another one near by. He tossed the blaster up in the air and took out his Tyranno Staff, slamming all the Tyranodrones in a 360 circle before catching his blaster and firing it at Zeltrax.  
  
"Your lucky boy." He said and vanished.  
  
Conner wasn't wasting any time. He had enough with all these roadblocks. He was surprised at all the moves he just did. He continue down the road, heading towards cyber space where the performance was held. He was almost there when he stopped in his tracks. The White Ranger stood in front of him.  
  
"Running late?" He asked.  
  
"Move aside before I beat you to submission." Conner threatened.  
  
He chuckled, "I like to see you try me."  
  
He ran forward and took out his white saber and slashed at Conner. Conner fell to the ground and rolled out of the way before struck by another attack. Conner spun around and slammed a fist into the white ranger. The white ranger stumbled back then caught an incoming punch. He flipped Conner over and pinned him to the ground.  
  
"What is the rush? Got a date?" He joked  
  
"Get off me!" Conner yelled, kicking him off.  
  
The red ranger ran forward and shoulder slammed the white ranger into the wall. He then took out his sword and slashed at the white ranger, knocking him farther back. The white ranger went flying into wall. Conner ran inside after him. He walked slowly inside the dark building to make sure he wasn't ambushed. He walked towards the rubble, it began to move. He held his sword out as a figure rose from the rubble. It was Trent.  
  
"Dammit. What happened?" He groaned.  
  
Conner's eyes widen, "Trent!?"  
  
He looked up, taking off his sunglasses, "Conner? Is that you?"  
  
Conner demoprhed and ran over to him, slamming him against the wall, 'What do you think your doing!?"  
  
Trent groaned, "Ugh man. What did I do?"  
  
"You tried to kill me. You tried to kill Kira. Are you mad!??" He grew angry.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about. I don't remember doing anything." He responded.  
  
Conner eased up on the grip and looked at the white brace, "You can't control it can you?"  
  
"I-I can't take it off. I-its not my choice to do this. You have to believe me Conner."  
  
"Come on, we got to take you to Dr O. He'll know what to do."  
  
"No!" Trent begged, "You can't. I can't have Kira know who I am. She will never forgive me for what I did."  
  
"And should she!?" He shot back,  
  
"Please Conner. Not yet." He asked.  
  
Conner sighed, "All right. But you better do it yourself, or I will." He told him, "Come on. We got to go. Were late." He said pulling him.  
  
He helped Trent to cyberspace where they both walked in. The place was croweded and Kira had just walked up onto the stage. She looked over and saw them and smiled. Ethan, Dr O and Hayley were in a corner watching. Trent and Conner made there way to the front and listened as she began.  
  
"I dedicate this song to a certain someone. I'm glad he made it." She smiled, looking down at Conner.  
  
She began to sing, "Your touch makes my bones tingle  
I see that in many ways we've grown together  
I'm learning to love you better  
But sometimes we get thrown apart  
I'm learning to love you better  
You still hold the key  
Only your love nourishes my heart  
  
Conner listened closely as she continued to sing. He glanced at Trent who was looking down at the ground. Conner knew something bad was going to happen if he kept this seceret. He continue to listen as she kept on singing.  
  
"I loved you before the start of us and we  
Back when it was you and I  
When I had other boys And you had another girl  
Desire for the union of your body and mine  
sweet farewell to the past  
promising future becoming joyous presents  
you and I became us and we  
as our spirits embraced  
I realized how love in life should be  
your love tickles my heartstrings  
I hope the music never stops  
Never stop..I hope the music never stops" She finished with a last few strums on the guitar.  
  
The crowed went wild, clapping and cheering. Conner smiled and clapped along with everyone. He nudged Trent to clap also. He looked up and forced a smile, clapping. She stepped off the stage and went into the back.  
  
"That was a good song." Ethan whispered to Tommy.  
  
"He nodded, "Guess we know the winner is.." He said.  
  
--  
End Chapter


	14. You Can Have The Best of Me

**You Can Have The Best of Me**

**Chapter 14:** You Can Have The Best Of Me

Kira came out of from the back. She felt very chipper after her performance. She made her way through the crowed and towards a table where Conner and Trent were waiting pateintly. Conner turned his head and smiled as she made her way towards him. He stood up and gave her a hug.  
  
"Congratulation Kira! You were awesome!" He exclaimed.  
  
She broke away and blushed. Her eyes moved past him and towards Trent. He was sitting at the table, looking away. She chuckled and made her way towards him, knocking on the table to get his attention.  
  
"Hey Trent! Glad you could make it!"  
  
He turned his head and smiled weakly, "Hey yeah.. Great job Kira."  
  
She titled her head, wondering if there was something wrong.  
  
"Are you all right?" She asked with concern.  
  
He nodded. Kira and Conner took a seat at the table. Hayley walked over with a bunch of drinks and placed them down in front of them. The three looked at the drinks and then at her.

* * *

_tell me what you thought about  
when you were gone and so alone  
the worst is over  
you can have the best of me  
we got older but we're still young  
we never grew out of this feeling that we wont give up_

* * *

"There on the house guys. You were excellent Kira." She said.  
  
She smiled, "Thanks Hayley. Where is Ethan and Dr O?"  
  
"There over at the counter having a important conversation." She responded.  
  
Conner rolled his eyes, "On what? When the next video game is coming out?"  
  
Hayley smacked in the side of the head as she walked by. Conner rubbed his head and chuckled lightly as he turned to look at Kira. She rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink. Trent extended his shaking hand towards the drink and tried to take a sip. Kira watched from the corner of her eye as she chugged her drink down. Trent grabbed the drink and slowly brought to his mouth. He took a small sip before he dropped the cup on the table. Kira and Conner both stood up, avoiding the spill.  
  
"Trent!? Are you sure your all right!?" She asked again.  
  
He gripped the side of his stomach and knocked the chair back. People began looking and whispering to each other.  
  
"I-I I ugh.. I have to go." He gasped as he ran out of the building.  
  
Kira looked at Conner with concern. He bit his lips and made his way to the door. Kira quickly pushed the chair aside and ran to him.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kira demanded to know.  
  
He stopped, holding the door open, "I have to make sure Trent is all right."  
  
"I'm coming with you." She retorted.

* * *

_here we lay again  
on two separate beds  
riding phone lines  
to meet a familiar voice  
and pictures drawn from memory  
we reflect on miscommunications  
and misunderstandings  
and missing each other too much  
to have had to let go_

* * *

"No. You can't. Besides, you have to stick around incase they call you as the winner." He pointed out before bolting out the door.  
  
Kira stood there, unsure what to do. She glanced back at Hayley who was talking to Ethan and Dr O. She then shifted her eyes to a girl that was performing on stage. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"What am I doing? Since when do I listen to Conner!?" She said to herself as she threw herself out of the door.  
  
She took a look around and walked through the parking lot. She walked through the dark night, trying to see which way Conner or Trent went. She then hurt some yelling and a rattling of a trash can. She walked around the corner and gasped. Conner had Trent slammed against the wall.  
  
"What are you doing!??" She yelled.  
  
Conner turned and saw Kira. He quickly let go and took a step back. Trent slide to the ground as Kira ran to him.  
  
"Conner what do you think your doing!? Trent, are you all right?"  
  
Trent gasped for breath and covered his brace with his sleeve, "Yeah I'm all right." He responded.  
  
Kira looked up and glared at him, "What is the matter with you!? Come on Conner! We've been through this, and yet you still keep having issues with Trent! I told you to get along!"  
  
Conner's mouth dropped. He couldn't find the right words, "But! Kira, no you don't understand. He was about to-" Conner tried to protest.

  
------------

Trent shook his head quickly, begging him not to tell. Kira was wondering what Conner was looking at and turned around to glance at Trent. Trent stopped whatever he was doing and looked towards the ground. Kira shrugged and looked back at Conner.  
  
"He was about to what Conner?" She asked curiously.  
  
Conner sighed, rolling his eyes. He knew he was going to regret this, "Nothing.. He did nothing." He mumbled.  
  
Kira glared at him before helping Trent up.  
  
"You know what Conner? I don't think this is going to work out. I'm sorry, but we can't have a relationship if your going to hurt my friends. You're a jerk. Stay away from me."  
  
"Kira wait! Your jumping to conclusion!" He begged.  
  
"Whatever Conner. I'll kick your butt if you try to hurt Trent again."  
  
"Oh Pu-lease!!!" He grew frustrated.  
  
"I'm done arguing. Let's go Trent."  
  
Conner's heart was struck down at that comment. Kira helped Trent, as they both began to walk away. He stood there, on the side of the cyber café as he watched Kira and Trent walk inside. He leaned against the wall and banged his head over and over again.

* * *

_we turn our music down  
and we whisper  
say what your thinking right now  
tell me what you thought about  
when you were gone and so alone  
the worst is over  
you can have the best of me  
we got older but we're still young  
we never grew out of this feeling that we wont give up_

* * *

"Stupid.. Stupid..." He groaned.  
  
Conner pushed himself off the wall and began making his way towards the door. He looked in the window and listened as the announcer spoke.  
  
"And the winner is... Kira Ford!!!" He shouted.  
  
The crowd went wild as Kira made her way up the stage. Conner smiled weakly as he watches her accept her reward. She jumped off the stage and into Trent's arm. Her excitement overwhelmed him and they both fell on the floor. Everyone laughed as they helped them up. Conner turned and began walking down the streets. It one of the most important nights to him, and it was one of the worst nights ever. He ran home and went into his house. His parents were fast asleep as he made his way to his room. He turned a small light on and jumped on his bed. He rolled over onto his back and sighed deeply. He wasn't sure if he regretted not telling Kira who Trent really was, at other times, he was happy he didn't. It would upset her a lot.  
  
Kira made it to her house a half hour later. She was happy that she won. She was able to put out a free album with the help of a producer and show off her music. It had been a long night and she was exhausted. She entered her house and into her room. She placed her guitar on a chair and looked at her mirror hanging on the wall. She smiled happily, though she felt like something was missing inside. Shaking her head, she headed towards her bed where she found crumbled piece of paper. It was the song she had written, the song she had performed. There was small writing down below that she seamed had missed when Conner gave her the paper. She laid on her bed and turned on her reading light.  
  
She read it aloud to herself, "We never grew out of this feeling that we wont give up."

* * *

_jumping to conclusions  
made me fall away from you  
i'm so glad that the truth  
has brought back together me and you_

* * *

Kira dropped the paper and dialed Conner's number. She realized that she shouldn't give up on Conner. That there was so much between them. This was stupid, this was childish. She should have never told him off. She wrapped her fingers around the cord, waiting to hear his voice on the other end. No one picked up, she kept getting a busy signal. She tossed the phone on the ground and bolted out the door. She had to see him, she had to apologize. She ran out the door and found Trent standing there in the middle of the street. She froze and stared at him as he came forward....  
  
Conner was still in his bed. He was beginning to drift off into sleep mode. He rubbed his eyes a bit and sat up, looking at the clock. He wanted to call Kira, and explain everything to her. He looked over and realized his phone was off the hook, and no call could get through. He placed the phone back on the hook and then took it off, dialing Kira's number. He waited a few minutes. The ringing began and he waited patiently to hear her soft voice. The answer machine came on and he hung up, figuring she must still be at the cyber café, celebrating. He grabbed his leather coat and walked towards his door. He opened it up and found a out of breath Kira standing in front of him. She looked in his eyes as Conner tried to find the right words to say to her. She jumped into his arms and gave him a huge hug. She broke away and kissed him deeply. Conner was a bit shock, but began to kiss back. After a few minutes, they broke away.  
  
"Kira.."  
  
"Conner, I am so sorry. I should of never said those things, I was stupid and I didn't-" She started to fire into a rant.  
  
Conner pulled her forward again and they began to kiss again. They broke away, still holding onto each other as they tried to catch their breath. Conner laid his chin on her head as she rested her forehead on his chest. They didn't know how long they were standing there in at the door, but it didn't matter. Conner pushed Kira away a bit, to get her attention. She looked up at him.  
  
"Trent... I..." He began to speak.  
  
"He's the white ranger... I know." She whispered.  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "You do? But how?" He asked.  
  
She smiled, "I ran into him on the way here. He told me that you were trying to protect me. That.." She began to blush, "That you tried to make this night the best night ever."

* * *

_we're sitting on the ground  
and we whisper  
say what your thinking outloud  
  
tell me what you thought about  
when you were gone and so alone  
the worst is over  
you can have the best of me  
we got older but we're still young  
we never grew out of this feeling that we wont give up_

* * *

He chuckled a bit, "And is it?"  
  
"Trent. He left... He said it was for the best.." She whispered.  
  
Conner nodded, "I'm sure we'll see him again one day.." He reassured her, "Besides, we got enough to deal with. Mesogog is enough to make anyone scream."  
  
They both bursted out laughing.  
  
"Guess this is the best night ever." He pointed out.

* * *

_we turn our music down  
and we whisper  
we're sitting on the ground  
and we whisper  
we turn our music down  
we're sitting on the ground  
and next time i'm in town  
we will kiss girl  
we will kiss girl_

* * *

She grinned, "Not quite jock boy." She replied, pulling him outside.  
  
She held his hands tight as she dragged him into the middle of the street and wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked up into the sky and smiled. Conner looked up and saw a huge full moon shining down upon the earth. The sky was clear and millions of stars lit the night sky. He looked back down at her and chuckled a bit.  
  
"Now it's a perfect night." She whispered and brought him in for another kiss.

* * *

_tell me what you thought about  
when you were gone and so alone  
the worst is over  
you can have the best of me  
we got older but we're still young  
we never grew out of this feeling that we wont  
feeling that we cant  
we're not ready to give up  
  
we got older but we're still young  
we never grew out of this feeling that we wont give up_

* * *

_The End..._


End file.
